legend_of_queen_opalafandomcom-20200214-history
Crayden
Overview Crayden is a character introduced in Legend of Queen Opala Origin. As Commander of the Beldorian Army, he is the commanding officer of Devon (the main character). He is also the older brother of Laquadia, the High Priestess of the Jadeite Order. Both of them live in the Imperial Castle in Colussia. Age: 52 Gender: Male Occupation: Commander WARNING: sections beyond this point will contain SPOILERS = Story = Crayden, along with his sister, moved to Colussia many years ago. At first he simply appeared to be a stern and dedicated military officer. However, it becomes apparent that he has secretly been scheming a way to kill and succeed the Beldorian Emperor. He is extremely meticulous in both the planning and execution of his plots and he is completely successful in staging an assault on Caimridge, murdering the Emperor and framing Devon for both crimes. Colussia's technological development seems to be of utmost importance to Crayden. He cares little about the problems of pollution and homelessness that have resulted from Colussia's steam technology. In fact, after his rise to the throne he is extra punishing of the homeless and forces them to live in the sewers. It is noted that Colussia's rapid industrial growth began around the same time as Crayden's arrival, implying that he was a key influence in the push for industrialization and that it is somehow critical to his grand plans. The methodologies Crayden employs seem to prioritize discretion and discipline. He shows little emotion and has yet to succumb to anger or even lust as demonstrated when he dismissively turns down the sexual advances of his voluptuous sister. Crayden often hires the mercenary Masquerade to help him "solve problems." While making sure he was in a position to take the throne, he even had the foresight and knowledge to assassinate Frederick, one of the late Emperor's secret love children. It is unclear if Crayden is aware of the existence of Francesca, the other heir. It would seem Crayden and his sister have a history of deceit and treachery. Though the details are not yet known, he had previously made a deal with the Val'Toras. However, at some point he betrayed their leader, Vhazar, and the betrayal led to the near extinction of the Val'Toras. Crayden's grand plans would have apparently repeated this process with another set of victims, the Lizardmen he used to assault Caimridge. However, he failed to account for the possibility of interference from Osira. Crayden's ultimate goal is not entirely clear, but his sister describes it as a "dream of conquest." All that is certain is that he has been planning his own rise to power for many years and left a trail of bloodshed in his wake. = Stats/Skills = For a brief period during the investigation of the Caimridge incident. Crayden becomes a party member. He starts at a maximum level of 60. HP: 4760 MP: 5098 Class: Commander Equipment Weapon: Platinum Greatsword Sub Arms: Platinum Gauntlet Helmet: None Body: Platinum Plate Accessory: None